1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hygienic toilet seats and more specifically it relates to a toilet seat disenfecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hygienic toilet seats have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain mechanisms built within to keep the toilet seats clean and sanitary. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,212 and 4,536,899 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.